


Last years

by A_HG_1



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_HG_1/pseuds/A_HG_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings Hope Solo and Alex Morgan kept to themselves. What happens when they meet Kelley O'Hara and her best friend Tobin Heath during there last year of High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hope Solo and Alex Morgan's parents were not the traditional story book parents. There father was usually away for business and only saw them once or twice every two months. While there mother left them and moved to somewhere in Italy when they were two. So Naturally they were extremely close since they usually only had each other for company. 

Every morning before school they would go on a run and stop at the small coffee shop downtown. After school they had soccer practice. Hope was the team's starting goalkeeper and Alex was one of the starting fowards. They both had been accepted to Penn St on a full soccer scholarship. They were in there last year of high school and getting ready for there last first day of high school. 

Alex rushed into Hope's room next door. Seeing her sister was still sleeping she ran downstairs. When she opened the cabinet she found what she was looking for and ran back into Hope's room. 

Hope jumped out of bed throwing her sheets off her bed when she heard a loud nouse. She looked across her room to see her sister holding a blow horn. 

"What the hell morgan" 

"We need to get ready for school" 

"We don't need to be there for another two hours" 

"But i need your opinion" 

"What" 

"Black or light blue jeans" 

"I'm wearing black jeans so you were blue" 

"K"

A half an hour later Alex was finishing getting ready while Hope was in the kitchen waiting for her. 

"Alex let's go"

"I'm coming I'm coming"

When Alex came downstairs she was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt and a black leather jacket. She looked at Hope who was wearing black jeans a tight red shirt with a black leather jacket. 

"Really we look like twins"

"Well we need to leave like now"

They got to school and Hope parked her black Hummer. Alex jumped out if the passenger side with Hope closely behind. When they stepped into the school they went straight to there lockers while bickering with each other. Most people were talking in there own groups. Hope and Alex didn't exactly talk to a lot of people other then each other. They weren't not nice or rude by any means but they didn't put themselves out there. If someone wanted to talk to them they could come up to them. Although most people were to intimidated by the siblings demeanor to talk to them. 

"What class do you have first period" 

"Huh"  
Alex truned around to face Hope. 

"What class do you have first period"

"Oh English what about you"

"Math"

"Wanna go to the cafe place down the block for lunch" 

"yeah sure meet me in front of my truck"

Hope walked Alex to her class then went to her math class. After three more classes Hope found Alex waiting right where she told her to. They jumped in the truck and took off. Alex looked over to Hope"

"What'd you have today"

"You know the usual soccer at three then most likely going home" 

"Ya same"

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they got to the cafe they went in to find there was one table left. They grabbed the table and Hope went up to order. When she went back to there table she saw Alex talking to two other girls. One was tan and had brown hair. The other also had brown hair but freckles covered her face and she had hazel eyes.. She slide in to her seat and raised a questioning eyebrow toward Alex. 

"This is Hope, Hope this is Kelley and Tobin"

"Hey Hope nice to meet you" 

Kelley stuck out her hand which Hope shook. Still confused with why these people were at there table. 

"Can i help you" 

"Oh well all the tables were full and you guys had some extra space so we were wondering if we could chill here" 

Alex and Hope eyes meet. They turned to Kelley and Tobin who were still standing next to there table. 

"Yes" "No"  
Alex and Hope answered at the same time. Alex glared at Hope telling her she didn't have a say in whether they were sitting there. Alex got up and sat next to Hope. 

"Yes you can sit across from us" 

"So you guys play any sports"  
Kelley asked trying to strike up a conversation. 

"Soccer"  
Alex and Hope responded at the same time. 

"Oh nice me too what position" 

"Goalkeeper" 

"Foward" 

"Cool cool" 

"you guys plan on the matching outfits"

Tobin asked them. Alex cheeks turned a light pink. Hope answered before Alex was able to. 

"No" 

"So it was an accident that the two of you wore basically the same outfit"

Tobin responded in a hint of sacasim in her voice. She wanted to see how far she could push the girl across from her. She also kinda like seeing Alex blush. 

Hope was visibly annoyed at Tobin. She thought she was being pushy and should be grateful they let them sit there. Hope also saw the way she was looking at Alex and did not like her staring at her sister. 

"We tend to have similar styles after living together for a really long time"

Tobin looked at her phone then back at Kelley who was also reading something on her phone. Kelley turned to Tobin with a smirk on her face. 

"There's a party at nine that we are so going to" 

"I'm not getting out of this am i" 

"Nope" 

Kelley turned to Hope and wrote something down. She handed the piece of paper to Hope. 

"There's a party at nine the address is on the paper along with my number" 

Kelley and Tobin got up and walked out the door but not before Kelley yelled over her shoulder  
"Hope to see you both there"  
And with that they were gone. 

Hope looked over to Alex while they we're getting in her truck. 

"We're not actually going right" 

"Of course we are" 

Alex stated with a smile but made no room for arguments. They drove back to school for soccer practice. After practice they went back to there house to get ready. /p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when siblings Hope Solo and Alex Morgan meet best friends Kelley O'Hara and Tobin Heath in there last year of high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be what happens at the party.

When Hope and Alex pulled up to the house they could obviously tell they were in the right place. There was music blasting and people all over the place. Alex hopped out of the truck. Hope grouned and reliantly followed. 

When they walked in they saw familiar faces but couldn't excatly tell who they were. They went into the kitchen and spotted Tobin and Kelley. Kelley saw them and ran up to them. 

"I'm so glad you guys could make it" 

"I'm not" 

Hope responsed and Alex glarred at her while slapping her on the arm. 

"I'm sorry about her she's not really a fan of parties but thanks for inviting us. 

Kelley chuckled. 

"No prob but have a good time drinks are in the kitchen" 

Hope and Alex went in to the kitchen to grab a beer. A guy steped in front of Hope and handed her a beer. 

"here ya go" 

"Thanks" 

"Jacob" 

"Hope" 

They kept talking so Alex left them and tried to find someone she knew. When she walked into the living room she saw Tobin. She walked over to her. 

"Hey Alex" 

"Hey" 

"How are you liking the party so far" 

"It's good this your house" 

"No it's my friends there party that Kelley dragged me along to" 

"Oh i see i had to drag Hope here to" 

They both chuckled. Tobin looked at Alex's bottle. 

"I see your bottles empty want to go grab another" 

"Sure" 

While Alex was in the kitchen with Tobin, Hope was dealing with her own problems. 

"Get your hand off my thigh" 

"Cmon don't act like you don't want this" 

Jacob said while pointing to himself. 

"Well good thing I'm not acting" 

"You can't flirt with me then say your not interested that's not how it works" 

"There's a thick line between a normal conversation and flirting i guess you can't tell the difference but when your conversation is about cheese your not flirting" 

"Listen you have to see things from my point of view You-" 

Before he could finish Hope cuts him off. 

"I would love to do that but sadly I can't stick my head that far up my ass" 

Jacaob didn't know what to say so his mouth just kept opening and closing. Hope smiled and walked away. 

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Alex talking to Tobin. She turned and saw Kelley. 

"Come dance with me"  
Kelley yelled and dragged Hope onto the dance floor without a response. 

Kelley was grinding up against Hope like they've known each other for years. Hope wanted to say something but she really didn't have a problem with it. 

After twenty minutes of dancing Hope looked over to see Alex talking to a guy. She looked visibly upset and there was a group of people behind the boy. 

Hope walked up behind Alex and looked at the group of people in front of them.

"Do we have a problem here"

"Well the starting foward for the bulldog's decided to show up"

"And"

"We're going to kill them next week so she might not want to show her face here" 

"You state that with show much confidence even though you know that's not the truth kinda sad don't ya think" 

Alex nodded her head yes. The guy scoffed. 

"Your that goalkeeper for them"

"Hope Solo"

Hope stuck out her hand and smirked. He pushed her hand out of the way. One of the defenders for the falcons appeared beside him. She looked directly at Alex. 

"Are you gonna actually play this time or are you gonna trip over your own two feet" 

Last game Alex was tripped by a defender in the box. She had gotten carried out of the game and we were awarded a penalty kick which turned out to be the game winner. 

Hope looked glared at the girl. 

"Are you gonna get over your big ass ego"

Alex turned around and grabbed Hope's wrist. She dragged her out of the house and pushed her in her car. Before they were about to leave Kelley and Tobin came running outside. Alex rolled down her window. 

"Hey guys I'm sorry about that"

"It's fine" 

"Do you guys want to get dinner tomorrow night I feel bad" 

"Yeah text me the info we're in"

Alex took Kelley's phone and put in her number. She handed Kelley back her phone. 

"There see ya tomorrow"

"See ya sorry again"

Alex waved back while Hope pulled away. Hope hasn't talked since they left and Alex is getting worried. Alex walks up to Hope's room and knocks on the door. She doesn't answer so Alex just walks in" 

"Hey"  
She says quietly. Hope looks up at Alex. 

"You ok"  
Hope just shrugs her shoulder. Alex walks over and sits next to Hope on her bed. 

"What's up" 

"I knew we shouldn't have went to the party but we did" 

"Hope it's fine"

"You could have gotten hurt" 

"Hope I'm good" 

"I know it's just after car-"

"I know Hope i know" 

Alex curled up into Hope's side and they feel asleep holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really but once i have an idea i have to post it or else I'll forget. I might post another chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when siblings Hope Solo and Alex Morgan meet best friends Kelley O'Hara and Tobin Heath in there last year of high school

Alex woke up to an armed draped around her. She looked up to see a peaceful Hope yet to wake up. Alex moved Hope's arm and went to get ready. 

After both girls were ready they drove off to school. They followed there usual routine and sat threw each class. When there school day was over the sister walked into the locker room. They changed and ran onto the soccer field. 

The team was running laps and Alex and Hope jumped right in. Alex ran with Sydney, Christen, Julie, Ashyln, and Ali. Right in front of them was was Hope, Abby and Christie. After five laps the team did some foot work and passing drills. They ended practice with an 11 vs 11. The teams were Hope, Julie, Becky, Witney, Christie, Hao, Pinoe, Morgan, Abby, Christen VS  
Alex, Ashyln, Ali, Kling, Shannon, Lauren, Amy, Stephanie, Lori, Crystal, Alyssa, and Sydney.

The game was tied with no one being able to score. With twenty minutes left Julie sent a long ball to Morgan. Morgan took it to the side flank and crossed it in Abby. Abby was just out of reach and couldn't head the ball. Christien was behind and the ball landed right at her feet. She shoot it just out of the reach of Ashyln Harris. 

Hope's team stayed in the lead ,but Kling passed the ball up to Alex and she beat her deffender. She was on a breakaway and just when she thought she scored the equalizer Hope dove and pushed the ball out of harms way. Jill called an end of practice and the girls went into the locker room to change. 

When Hope and Alex got home they immediately passed out on the couch. Alex woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at her phone to see a text from Kelley.  
"Sorry we r running late traffic sucks" 

Alex looked at the clock to see it was 7:10 and they were supposed to meet Kelley and Tobin ten minutes ago for dinner. 

"Hope Hope wake up we gotta go"  
Alex yelled while runnin out the door. 

Hope still not coming outside Alex started to honk the horn. Five minutes later Hope came running outside and jumped into the drivers side. 

"What"

"We were supposed to meet Kelley and Tobin twenty minutes ago"

Hope pressed on the gas and got them there in a record time of 15 minutes. Hope and Alex ran inside the restaurant to see Kelley and Tobin sitting at a table in the back. They looked around the restaurant and relized it was a rather nice place. 

When they walked over Tobin and Kelley started hystericall laughing. 

"What"  
They asked in usion. 

"You do realize what your wearing right"

Alex and Hope looked at each other to find they weren't really dressed appropriately for a fancy restaurant. Hope was wearing the same soccer sweatpants as Alex and they both had there hair thrown up into a messy bun. Alex was wearing her pink camp shirt while Hope was wearing the same camp shirt in blue. Sitting at the table Kelley was wearing an emerald green dress and Tobin was wearing a button up shirt and dress pants. 

Alex and Hope's faces turned bright red. They felt a tap on there shoulder and turned around to see the manager of the restaurant. 

"I am so sorry ladies but we have a dress policy here and your outfits do not fit the requirements. We are going to have to ask you to leave"

Alex and Hope walked out of the restaurant with Kelkey and Tobin close on there heels. When they walked outside they couldn't stop laughing and Hope and Alex were to embarrassed to look up. 

"Do you guys want to come back to our apartment"

"Sure just show us the way"

When they got back to Kelley and Tobins apartment Kelley grabbed some beers and passed them around. 

"So why did you two wear that to a restaurant"  
Tobin asked pointing to Alex and Hope's outfits. 

"We feel asleep then needed ro rush out if the house unaware of what we were actually wearing"

They all started cracking up. As they started getting tipsy they started getting curious. 

"Let's let truth or dare"  
Kelley yelled out. Tobin nodded her head but Alex and Hope looked confused. Tobin noticed and decided to act on in. 

"You two ok"

"We never really played truth or dare"  
Alex explained. Kelley was in shock and was jumping up and down.

"Oh then you are so playing"

"The rules are someone either asks you a question or gives you a dare depending on your choice. We play that if you don't do a dare or truth you need to take off a piece of clothing accessories not included. Whoever does not get bare ass naked wins Also if your out you can't put your clothes back on until there is a winner"  
Kelley explained and winked at Hope. 

The game started and it was Alex's turn. 

"Truth or dare"  
Tobin asked. 

"Dare"

"Let Hope write a word on your forehead in permanent marker and don't look at it till after people see you"

Alex looked at Hope who was smirking. Alex's competitive side was coming out so she handed her the marker. Alex turned to Kelley who started craking up. 

"Kelley truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Lick Tobin's face"

"C'mere buddy"

Kelley crawled over to Tobin and licked her face like it was normal. 

"Truth or Dare Tobin"

"Truth"

"If you had to pick one person to get laid with who would you pick"

Tobin looked around and locked eyes with Alex then took off her shirt. 

"Hope truth or dare"

"Truth"

"How long have you and Alex been dating"

"What"  
Alex and Hope say in confusion. Kelley looks between the two.

"She said hos long have you two been dating"

"We're not dating"

"Your not"

"No we're sisters"

Tobin and Kelley turn bright red. 

"I guess we mistook couple love for sibling love"

"Alright I get a re do since that didn't go as planned Truth or Dare Hope"

"Dare"

Before Tobin could respond Kelley jumps in. 

"I dare you to kiss Alex"

Alex and Hope look at each other in disgust. Hope takes off her shirts. 

"That's mest up kell"

Kelley stared at Hope's toned biceps and rock hard abs. Kelley quickly turned around when she saw Hope look at her. 

Kelley had her bra and underwear on. While Hope and Alex only had there underwear. Tobin had her pants and underwear on. 

"Alex truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you like Tobin" 

"Yes"  
Alex meant to say in her brain but when she relized she had said it out loud she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. 

Tobin looked at Kelley then at Hope. 

"Go"

Tobin nodded and got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed will update I wrote that Hope and Alex didn't know how to play truth or dare to show how closed off they are you'll see what i mean later in the story if you have any suggestions please comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when siblings Hope Solo and Alex Morgan meet Kelley O'Hara and her best friend Tobin Heath in there last year of High School.

Tobin knocked on the bathroom door and heard hushed sobs. She opened the door and found Alex sitting on the floor. 

"Hey hey it's okay"

"Im sorry-sob-i know-sob-you don't want to see-sob-me"

"Don't say that of course i want to see you"

"But"

"And i kinda like you to"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"I kinda like you to"

"I know you made that pretty clear"

Tobin flashed her perfect smile that Alex thought she could get lost into but Alex still being a bit confused asked

"What do we do know"

"Well we both like each other"

"Yeah"

"Let's take it one step at a time will you go out on a date with me Saturday night"

Alex smiled and nodded her head yes. They got up and walked back into the living room hand in hand. They enter the living room to see a lot more empty bottles and Kelley practicly in Hope's lap. They were both passed out. 

"Do you guys want to sleep here since those two are already out"

"Yeah thanks that would be great but where should we sleep"

"Well we could leave them on the couch and maybe you could umm sleep in my bed you know well im in it like not like sleep like sleep as in sleep ya know"  
Tobin rambled on the total opposite from her usaul calm self. Alex thought it was cute. 

"Yeah i would love to" 

Alex pecked Tobin on the cheek and went into the bedroom.

 

When Alex woke up she went inside to see Tobin in the kitchen. When she cams into view Tobin handed her a cup of coffee. 

"Morning"

"Good morning"

"I made some pancakes for breakfast if that's okay with you"

"Yeah that's perfect thanks"

Tobin and Alex ate there breakfast while talking about anything and everything.  
When theg heard a loud thump they saw Kelley appear in the kitchen. 

"Morning guys"

"Nice to see you finally woke up"

Tobin snickered looking at the sleepy Kelley in front of them. 

"Yeah yeah i just need some food"

The tree finished there pancakes and realized that Hope has yet to make an appearance. Alex being the first one to noticed looked at Kelley questionably. 

"Anyone know how much Hope drank she usually doesn't sleep this late"

"When i woke up I didn't see her so I assumed she was awake"

"You guys were in the same room she should have been there"

They searched the house with no sign of Hope at all. Alex having a pretty good idea of where Hope is decided it was time gor her to leave. 

"Hey im gonna get going thanks for letting us stay"

"No prob just text us when you find Hope"

"Will do" 

Alex walked back home to pick up her car she rarely used. Usually she would ride with Hope in her truck. Instead she hoped in her Dodge challenger and drove off. 

She found Hope exactly where she thought she would be. Alex pulled up next to Hope's hummer and walked towards her. Nor wanting to startle Hope, Alex put her hand on Hope's shoulder before sitting down next to her. 

When she at Hope she saw she was deep in thought probably reliving that day. 

\------------------------------------------------

Hope, Alex and Carli were longing around not planning on going anywhere. When Hope saw they had no food decided that they needed to go to the super market and that meant she was dragging along her two sisters. 

On the way there it was mostly silent since Alex nor Carli actually wanted to he there.  
The way back they talked about soccer and there up coming games. 

Out of nowhere a tractor trailer slams into the driver side. Hope driving the car was impacted the most and lost control of the car. Resulting in the tumbling across the road. 

Alex and Carli were a little beaten up but mostly fine. They probably just dislocated a shoulder or got a concussion. Hope being the driver had it much worse she was  
heavily bleeding and fallen in and out of conciseness. 

The driver of the tractor trailer got out of the car and walked over. Hope thought he was going to see if they were okay or call 911 but instead he took fallen off piece of the car and swung at the drivers side window. The glass shatered onto Hope. The man then took the piece of car and swung it at Hope's head. Ha took out a gun and pointed it at Hope. Carli looked at the man. 

"Stop don't do this"

Her calls went unanswered by the man so she threw her book she keeps in the center console at the man. The man grumbled something under his breath that no ons could understand. He turned and shot Carli instead. He then hit Hope again and walked away. 

When the ambulance got there Hope was unconscious and Carli lost to much blood to be alive. Alex was in complete horror and passed out. 

That day Alex broke her ankle and suffered a concussion.

Hope suffered severe brain damage that comes back to haunt her when she least expects it. She also needed to get surgery for her shoulder. 

But both girls lost a sister that day. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Hope looks at Alex sitting next to her. 

"Why"  
She asks. 

"Why would someone possibly want to kill someone" 

"I don't know Hope" 

Both of them sat there a little longer looking at there sisters grave. After theh drive back to the house. Alex waits on the couch ready for Hope to come tell her what brought back the memories. 

"Hope whats wrong why did you leave Kelley and Tobin's" 

"It's just when i woke up with Kelley in my arms i felt like i was putting my trust in her to quickly. We are already close and I don't want to lose her" 

Alex nodded her head. Hope might put her shield up for everyone to thinks she's a mean bitch but Alex knows who Hope really is. She opens up to people she trusts (which is basically only Alex). After what happened with Carli Hope doesn't let anyone but Alex get close to her since she's afraid she might lose them. 

"Kelley seems to really like you i say you spend time with her and she if you can trust her deal"  
Alex questioned. 

"Deal know tell me what's going on with you and Tobin"

"Were going on a date Saturday"

"I knew she liked you"

They both smiled and went up to there rooms to nap even though it's only three o'clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense Hope yall liked it and if you have any suggestions please comment


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so heres some Osolo for ya

When Alex woke up it was 5 o'clock. She went downstairs to make dinner but decided to order pizza instead. 

When the pizza came Hope still hasn't woken up so Alex went upstairs to wake her. She opened the door to see Hope sleeping on the bed and her phone on her desk. Alex saw a text from Kelley. 

Kelley: hey how r u feeling didnt mean to scare u away lol

Thinking back to the conversation she had with her sister Alex decided this was her chance to help. So she texted Kelley back for Hope. 

Hope: haha dont worry im fine

Kelley: Well thats good news wyd

Hope:nothing much but tomorrow u want to train a bit theres a park with a bunch of soccer fields right up the street u said u play rigt 

Kelley: yeah i play that would be great what time 

Hope:is 10:30 good for u

Kelley: perfect prepare to get whopped 

Hope: uh huh whatever helps u sleep at night

 

Alex smiles to herself victoriously. Now she just needed to find a way to get Hope to go. For now she woke her up with the promise of pizza. 

Alex sat at the table when Hope finally came down 15 minutes later than when Alex attempted to wake her up.

"Well good morning to you"

"I was promised pizza"

Alex slide Hope the pizza. The pie had different toppings on each half. She looked up at Alex with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Why is there pinaple on the pizza"

"It's only on half you eat the other half"

"Who even puts pinnaple on there pizza"

"They do in Hawaii"

"Well were not in Hawaii"

Alex rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of her sisters complains. Alex had gotten half the pizza with pinaple and half with extra cheese the way Hope likes it. 

"Just shut up and eat"

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning after Hope and Alex ate breakfast Alex insited they go practice. 

While they were walking out the door Alex grabbed her keys. Hope looked at her weirdly.

"We're taking my car"

"But we always take my truck"

"Exactly that's why we're taking my car"

Alex left no room for arguing and made sure she drove despit Hope's complains. 

They pulled up to the park and got out there bags. Halfway to the field Alex claimed she forgot something in her car and had to go back to get it. 

"Shoot you keep on walking I'll meet you there in a sec"

Alex ran back to her car and hoped in the drivers side. She pulled away not before sending Hope a text. 

 

Hope looked around and didn't see Alex or her car anywhere. She felt her phone vibrate and looked down to see a text from Alex. 

Alex: kelley will be there in 10 ill pick u up in about 2 hours see ya

 

Hope grouned and planned revenge on her sister. She started juggling and kicking the ball around when she saw Kelley running on to the field. 

"Hey how are you"

"Well I've been better" 

Hope respond while rolling her eyes. 

They started playing 1v1. Then deiced to start shooting. Hope slipped on her gloves and ran to the goal. 

Kelley placed the ball down and shoot in the right lower 90. Hope dove and pushed it out of harms way. 

"If I can score on you, you have to by me lunch"

"And if you don't you have to buy me lunch"

"Deal"

They went on with Hope saving every shot Kelley took. Kelley took her last shot that just rolled to Hope telling her she gives up. Hope easily trapped it and passed it back. 

 

They took Kelley's car to lunch since Hope didn't have hers. When they walked in Hope went to sit down and Kelley to the counter to pay for there food. 

 

They ate lunch and talked about anything and everything. Kelley pulled up to Hope's house and was asked to come inside. She agreed. They watched some tv and Kelley's head leaned on Hope's shoulder. When she looked up she realized how close to Hope's face she was. Hope turned to her and her eyes flickered down to Kelley's lips. She leaned in 

 

\------------------------------------------------

When Alex pulled up to the soccer fields she didn't see Hope or Kelley anywhere. She waited 10 minutes to see if Hope would come back. When she didn't she texted her. 

Alex:where r u

She heard a ding and realized she had Hope's phone. 

"Great"   
she said to no one. 

Alex drove home and pulled up to see an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Not thinking much of it she barged into the house slightly pissed off. 

She saw Hope move back and Kelley ran out the door. 

Once Kelley left Alex looked at a shoked Hope. 

"What just happened"

"We were about to kiss"

"Oh my god im so sorry I didn't know"

"Its fine it's probably better that we didn't"

"Here let me see your phone"

Hope gave Alex her phone with a confused look. Alex opened up her phone and sent Kelley a text. 

Hope: hey do you want to go out with me next Friday night

"See easy as that"

"Are you crazy why the hell would you do that we barely even know each other and shes gonna say know and over text shouldn't i ask her in person i also need to plan it if she says yes but shes not gonna say yes so but then im not gonna be able to look at her-"

Kelley: yeah that would be great 

Hope: Ill pick you up at 6:30 

"She sais yes"

"Really now i need to plan a date"

"I'll help you'll be fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like it next with be tobin and alex and hope and Kelley's date

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm writing this to try and get over the writers block on my other story but this story I will definitely finish soon. If you have any suggestions for ether story please comment.


End file.
